COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout)
"'COMBATAI.MSG"' — ігровий файл в Fallout. Опис На цій сторінці представлено вміст файлу COMBATAI.MSG з Master.dat Fallout. Зміст {{Примітка|текст = # 1. Guard 1 (Professional) # Guard 1 should be used for caravan guards, солдати, and other professional tough guys who are paid to fight and don't particularly have much of an attitude. It's also very serious in tone. # # running away # {1000}{}{} {1001}{}{} {1002}{}{Назад!} {1003}{}{Назад!} {1004}{}{За це я вмирати не буду!} {1005}{}{З мене вистачить} # # moving in to attack # {1006}{}{} {1007}{}{Це була твоя велика помилка!} {1008}{}{Нам тут такі, як ти, не потрібні!} {1009}{}{Терпіти таких як ти не можу} {1010}{}{} {1011}{}{} # # attacking # {1012}{}{} {1013}{}{} {1014}{}{Тепер ти помреш!} {1015}{}{} {1016}{}{} {1017}{}{Готуйся до смерті} {1018}{}{Подивимося, чого ти стоїш...} {1019}{}{Мерзота} {1020}{}{Вперед!} {1021}{}{} # # target being missed # {1022}{}{} {1023}{}{Я цим півжиття займаюся, урод} {1024}{}{Ти ні на що не годишся} {1025}{}{Це була твоя остання помилка} {1026}{}{Дилетант} {1027}{}{} # # target hit in head # {1028}{}{Оо! Ах ти, сучий...} {1029}{}{Я тебе за це вб'ю} {1030}{}{} # # target hit in left arm # {1031}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1032}{}{Рис, моя рука!} {1033}{}{Моя рука!} # # target hit in right arm # {1034}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1035}{}{Рис, моя рука!} {1036}{}{Моя рука!} # # target hit in torso # {1037}{}{Ууух!} {1038}{}{Ой} {1039}{}{Их!} {1040}{}{Ребра мої!} # # target hit in right leg # {1041}{}{Тов, моя нога} {1042}{}{Ти за це заплатиш!} {1043}{}{Моє коліно!} # # target hit in left leg # {1044}{}{Тов, моя нога} {1045}{}{Ти за це заплатиш!} {1046}{}{Моє коліно!} # # target hit in eyes # {1047}{}{Я нічого не бачу!} {1048}{}{Мій очей!} {1049}{}{} # # target hit in groin # {1050}{}{Oooooo, мої яйця!} {1051}{}{} {1052}{}{} {1053}{}{Урп!} {1054}{}{Уф!} {1055}{}{Боляче} # 2. Guard 2 (Gung-ho) # Guard 2 should be used for really military types or military wannabes. It's a little over the top in places. He's a little bit conceited. # # running away # {1100}{}{Підкріплення!} {1101}{}{} {1102}{}{Доктора мені!} {1103}{}{Відступаємо! Відступаємо!} {1104}{}{Назад! Тому!} {1105}{}{Може бути, ви і вграли битву...} # # moving in to attack # {1106}{}{} {1107}{}{} {1108}{}{Я тебе навчу хорошим манерам} {1109}{}{Ти небіжчик!} {1110}{}{Вперед!} {1111}{}{Поховаємо невдахи!} # # attacking # {1112}{}{Отримуй!} {1113}{}{Зараз я тебе дістану!} {1114}{}{Тепер ти помреш!} {1115}{}{Як тобі це подобається?} {1116}{}{} {1117}{}{Не треба було починати те, що не можеш закінчити} {1118}{}{Молись своїм богам!} {1119}{}{} {1120}{}{} {1121}{}{Побачимося в пеклі} # # target being missed # {1122}{}{} {1123}{}{Це найкраще, що ти можеш?} {1124}{}{Іди сюди, убозтво. Давай битися!} {1125}{}{наступного разу спробуй цілитися} {1126}{}{Громадянин} {1127}{}{} # # target hit in head (3) # {1128}{}{} {1129}{}{Моє обличчя!} {1130}{}{У мене ніс зламаний!} # # target hit in left arm # {1131}{}{У мене рука зламана, ти!} {1132}{}{Подряпина на руці мене не зупинить!} {1133}{}{} # # target hit in right arm # {1134}{}{У мене рука зламана, ти!} {1135}{}{Подряпина на руці мене не зупинить!} {1136}{}{} # # target hit in torso # {1137}{}{Хмпф! Зовсім не боляче} {1138}{}{Хек!} {1139}{}{Ти про це пошкодуєш!} {1140}{}{Уййй! Ти за це заплатиш} # # target hit in right leg # {1141}{}{Тов, моя нога} {1142}{}{Ти за це заплатиш!} {1143}{}{Ця подряпина мене не зупинить!} # # target hit in left leg # {1144}{}{Тов, моя нога} {1145}{}{Ця подряпина мене не зупинить!} {1146}{}{Ти заплатиш!} # # target hit in eyes # {1147}{}{Я осліп!} {1148}{}{Очі, очі горять!} {1149}{}{Я нічого не бачу!} # # target hit in groin # {1150}{}{Ойййй, яйця мої яйця!} {1151}{}{Ек!} {1152}{}{Уф!} {1153}{}{Я... не можу... дихати...} {1154}{}{Я... не можу... дихати...} {1155}{}{Ублюдок...} # 3. Guard 3 (Sadistic) # Guard 3 is the henchman of really nasty people. He likes to hurt people, and makes no bones about it and is a bit of a coward. # # running away {1200}{}{Треба валити звідси!} {1201}{}{Я ще повернуся...} {1202}{}{Сьогодні тобі мене не вбити!} {1203}{}{Ще зустрінемося, мерзота!} {1204}{}{Ти ще про мене почуєш!} {1205}{}{Ти за це заплатиш пізніше--!} # # moving in to attack # {1206}{}{Ти небіжчик!} {1207}{}{Свіжина...} {1208}{}{Я ще спляшу на твоїй могилі} {1209}{}{Агов, народ! Ми на стрільбище!} {1210}{}{} {1211}{}{Мені це сподобається...} # # attacking (10) # {1212}{}{} {1213}{}{І навіть не думай просити пощади...} {1214}{}{Це найприємніше...} {1215}{}{} {1216}{}{Я згодую тебе собакам} {1217}{}{Не треба було починати те, що не можеш закінчити} {1218}{}{Сподіваюся, ти не помреш занадто швидко} {1219}{}{Звідси піде тільки один з нас} {1220}{}{Помри!} {1221}{}{Лохів кшталт тебе я їм на сніданок} {1222}{}{Я згодую тебе своєю ручною ігуані} {1223}{}{Останнє, що ти побачиш, це моя посмішка} {1224}{}{Це моя улюблена робота} # # target being missed (6) # {1225}{}{Це несерйозно} {1226}{}{Це найкраще, що ти можеш?} {1227}{}{} {1228}{}{} {1229}{}{Надто повільно!} {1230}{}{Лошина} # # target hit in head (3) # {1231}{}{Тільки не по обличчю!} {1232}{}{Ой!} {1233}{}{У мене ніс зламаний!} # # target hit in left arm # {1234}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1235}{}{У мене рука зламана, ти!} {1236}{}{Мене подряпина на руці не зупинить!} # # target hit in right arm # {1237}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1238}{}{У мене рука зламана, ти!} {1239}{}{Мене подряпина на руці не зупинить!} # # target hit in torso # {1240}{}{Уй, мої ребра!} {1241}{}{Цей постріл - це була твоя фора} {1242}{}{Ти у мене ще поплатишся} # # target hit in right leg # {1243}{}{Моя нога!} {1244}{}{Ти за це заплатиш!} {1245}{}{Аргх!} # # target hit in left leg # {1246}{}{Моя нога!} {1247}{}{} {1248}{}{Аргх!} # # target hit in eyes # {1249}{}{Аааа! Мої очі!} {1250}{}{Моє око! Ти за це заплатиш!} {1251}{}{} # # target hit in groin # {1252}{}{Oooooo, мої яйця!} {1253}{}{Ууу! Треба б цей прийомчик вивчити...} {1254}{}{Урп!} {1255}{}{Урп!} {1256}{}{Урп!} {1257}{}{Оуу! Я тебе за це приб'ю!} # 4. Guard 4 (Humorous) # Guard 4 is used when the designer wants to be silly with guards # # running away (6) # {1300}{}{Мене тут, здається, хтось кликав?} {1301}{}{} {1302}{}{На допомогу!} {1303}{}{Ааааааааа!} {1304}{}{Біжи!} {1305}{}{} # # moving in to attack (6) # {1306}{}{Я тебе розкачати в корж} {1307}{}{Дивись! У тебе шнурок розв'язався!} {1308}{}{Стривай, я тебе дістану...} {1309}{}{} {1310}{}{Ох, я тобі поставлю прочухана} {1311}{}{} # # attacking (10) # {1312}{}{Отримуй!} {1313}{}{Попався!} {1314}{}{Попався!} {1315}{}{Як тобі це подобається?} {1316}{}{Отримай та не кричи} {1317}{}{Ця зустріч змінить твоє життя назавжди} {1318}{}{Я ж про це потім не пошкодую, так?} {1319}{}{} {1320}{}{} {1321}{}{} # # target being missed (6) # {1322}{}{Ха, промазав!} {1323}{}{Ц-ц-ц!} {1324}{}{Ха!} {1325}{}{Ц-ц-ц!} {1326}{}{Ось так крендель!} {1327}{}{Не чіпай мене} # # target hit in head (3) # {1328}{}{За волосся!} {1329}{}{Жуб мій! Жуб мені вибив!} {1330}{}{Жуб! Мій жуб!} # # target hit in left arm # {1331}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1332}{}{Ой!} {1333}{}{Ой, да ладно!} # # target hit in right arm # {1334}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1335}{}{Ой!} {1336}{}{Ой, да ладно!} {1337}{}{Ей, я ще не готовий стати лівшею!} # # target hit in torso # {1338}{}{Ууух!} {1339}{}{Це було дуже негарно} {1340}{}{Ти про це може ще пошкодуєш, я ось уже пошкодував} {1341}{}{Я зараз втрачу свідомість} {1342}{}{Ти що думаєш, я тобі боксерська груша?} {1343}{}{Як неввічливо} # # target hit in right leg # {1344}{}{Тов, моя нога} {1345}{}{Ой! Не треба!} {1346}{}{!} # # target hit in left leg # {1347}{}{Тов, моя нога} {1348}{}{Ох! Злісна тварюка!} {1349}{}{} # # target hit in eyes # {1350}{}{Чому так темно?} {1351}{}{Куди всі поділися?} {1352}{}{Охххх, сітківка!} # # target hit in groin # {1353}{}{Oooooo, мої яйця!} {1354}{}{Яйця, яйця мої горять!} {1355}{}{Яйця, яйця мої горять!} {1356}{}{Я... не можу... дихати...} {1357}{}{} {1358}{}{яка біль, Яка біль...} # 5. Guard 5 (Perfunctory) # Guard 5 is a guard who doesn't say much, or when he does, it's pretty short. # # running away (6) # {1400}{}{Геть звідси!} {1401}{}{До побачення!} {1402}{}{Ааааааааа!} {1403}{}{} {1404}{}{} {1405}{}{Побачимося} # # moving in to attack # {1406}{}{} {1407}{}{Ти небіжчик!} {1408}{}{Гра закінчена} {1409}{}{Хтось помер} {1410}{}{І мені здавай} {1411}{}{} # # attacking # {1412}{}{Отримуй!} {1413}{}{Помри!} {1414}{}{Лошина} {1415}{}{Мерзота} {1416}{}{} {1417}{}{Сподіваюся, це було боляче} {1418}{}{} {1419}{}{} {1420}{}{Я тебе закопаю} {1421}{}{Ти труп} # # target being missed # {1422}{}{Мазило!} {1423}{}{Не вражає} {1424}{}{} {1425}{}{Гальма} {1426}{}{Нетяма} {1427}{}{} # # target hit in head # {1428}{}{Боляче} {1429}{}{Мої очі!} {1430}{}{Ой! Мій носик...} # # target hit in left arm # {1431}{}{Ой!} {1432}{}{Ай! Моя рука!} {1433}{}{Уй! Зламав, зламав!} # # target hit in right arm # {1434}{}{Ой!} {1435}{}{Ай! Моя рука!} {1436}{}{Уй! Зламав, зламав!} # # target hit in torso # {1437}{}{Ой!} {1438}{}{Ух!} {1439}{}{Ууух!} {1440}{}{Их!} {1441}{}{Уф!} {1442}{}{Ух-х!} # # target hit in right leg # {1443}{}{Ой!} {1444}{}{Ахх! Моє коліно!} {1445}{}{Ой! Моя нога!} # # # target hit in left leg # {1446}{}{Ой!} {1447}{}{Ахх! Моє коліно!} {1448}{}{Ой! Моя нога!} # # target hit in eyes # {1449}{}{Я осліп!} {1450}{}{Я нічого не бачу!} {1451}{}{Мій очей!} # # target hit in groin # {1452}{}{Яйця мої!} {1453}{}{Айййййййиии!} {1454}{}{Рис, дуже боляче} {1455}{}{Ууф!} {1456}{}{Урп!} {1457}{}{Я... не можу... дихати...} # 6. Guard 6 (Smart-ass) # Guard 6 is a guard who says a lot of wisecracks. Somewhat conceited. # # running away (6) # {1500}{}{Я валю звідси!} {1501}{}{Мене тут немає!} {1502}{}{} {1503}{}{Це була погана ідея} {1504}{}{Тут хлопцеві скоро доктор буде потрібен!} {1505}{}{} # # moving in to attack (6) # {1506}{}{Час робити карб на прикладі} {1507}{}{Наша служба і небезпечна, і важка} {1508}{}{} {1509}{}{От чорт! Патрони такі дорогі!} {1510}{}{Сподіваюся, вони не вимагатимуть, щоб я їм похорони організовував} {1511}{}{Ким ти себе уявляєш?} # # attacking # {1512}{}{Працює профі} {1513}{}{Краще б ти помер вчора} {1514}{}{Ща лайна отримаєш!} {1515}{}{} {1516}{}{А тепер я тебе покладу до всіх інших...} {1517}{}{} {1518}{}{Виживає найсильніший, а ти мало каші їв} {1519}{}{} {1520}{}{Здохни!} {1521}{}{Я буду твоїм передсмертним баченням!} # # target being missed # {1522}{}{Я так просто не здамся} {1523}{}{Ой! Ти що промазав?} {1524}{}{Ну, продовжуй спроби, коли-небудь і потрапиш разок!} {1525}{}{} {1526}{}{Мені постояти струнко?} {1527}{}{} # # target hit in head # {1528}{}{Ой!} {1529}{}{У мене голова гуде!} {1530}{}{Ух! Моє вухо!} # # target hit in left arm # {1531}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1532}{}{У мене рука зламана, ти!} {1533}{}{Ой... ти просто обеззброїв мене...} # # target hit in right arm # {1534}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1535}{}{У мене рука зламана, ти!} {1536}{}{Ой... ти просто обеззброїв мене...} # # target hit in torso # {1537}{}{Думаєш, ти сильно крутий?} {1538}{}{Ух-х!} {1539}{}{Уф!} {1540}{}{Хочеш повторити експеримент?} {1541}{}{Як підростеш, будеш такий же великий як я} {1542}{}{Ну, навіть смерть не так страшна, як твоя пика!} {1543}{}{Аай! Щоб тебе!} # # target hit in right leg # {1544}{}{Ой!} {1545}{}{Просто подряпина... і пара зламаних кісток} {1546}{}{Ну, все одно мені це коліно було не потрібно} # # target hit in left leg # {1547}{}{Ек!} {1548}{}{Просто подряпина... і пара зламаних кісток} {1549}{}{Ну, все одно мені це коліно було не потрібно} # # target hit in eyes # {1550}{}{Я осліп!} {1551}{}{Ну, хоч твоєї потворною харі не видно} {1552}{}{Ну, хоч твоєї потворною харі не видно} # # target hit in groin # {1553}{}{Яйця мої! Яйця!} {1554}{}{У тебе індивідуальний підхід до всіх} {1555}{}{} {1556}{}{Все, любов тепер не для мене!} {1557}{}{Аааа, боляче-то як!} {1558}{}{Ух! Ось це я називаю - боляче!} # 7. Guard 7 (Руки) # "I can hit a target real good when it ain't moving. I'm sure looking forward to some real action. Honest I am!" (Naпve, and probably won't live long enough to learn) # # running away # {1600}{}{Гей, так і померти не довго!} {1601}{}{Можливо, це була погана думка} {1602}{}{Я пас!} {1603}{}{На допомогу!} {1604}{}{Ааааааааа!} {1605}{}{Випустіть мене!} # # moving in to attack # {1606}{}{Ну, нарешті, разминочка!} {1607}{}{Не зв'язуйся зі мною!} {1608}{}{Тепер я себе покажу в бою!} {1609}{}{Ось так... вірно?} {1610}{}{} {1611}{}{Веселощі!} # # attacking # {1612}{}{Отримуй!} {1613}{}{Зараз я тебе дістану!} {1614}{}{Отримуй!} {1615}{}{Як тобі це подобається?} {1616}{}{Здохни, льотчик-нальотчик!} {1617}{}{Ти, виродок-мутант!} {1618}{}{Вперед!} {1619}{}{} {1620}{}{} {1621}{}{} # # target being missed # {1622}{}{Ха, промазав!} {1623}{}{Промах!} {1624}{}{Хитрий прийом так?} {1625}{}{Це найкраще, що ти можеш?} {1626}{}{Гей! Ти ж можеш мене поранити!} {1627}{}{} # # target hit in head # {1628}{}{Ой!} {1629}{}{Моє обличчя! Що ти зробив?!} {1630}{}{Аагхххх! Моє обличчя! Ні! Ні!} # # target hit in left arm # {1631}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1632}{}{Моя рука, що ти з нею зробив?} {1633}{}{Ааааархрхрх!} # # target hit in right arm # {1634}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1635}{}{Моя рука, що ти з нею зробив?} {1636}{}{Ааааархрхрх!} # # target hit in torso # {1637}{}{Ой!} {1638}{}{} {1639}{}{Уй! Уй! Уй!} {1640}{}{щось мені це не подобається...} {1641}{}{Легше, я так просто вчуся} {1642}{}{Уф!} {1643}{}{Ек!} {1644}{}{Ау! Боляче!} # # target hit in right leg # {1645}{}{Тов, моя нога} {1646}{}{Мій нога, що ти з нею зробив?} {1647}{}{Ааааархрхрх!} # # target hit in left leg # {1648}{}{Тов, моя нога} {1649}{}{Моя нога!} {1650}{}{Ааааархрхрх!} # # target hit in eyes # {1651}{}{Я нічого не бачу!} {1652}{}{Мої очі!} {1653}{}{Допоможіть!} # # target hit in groin # {1654}{}{Ау! Яйця мої!} {1655}{}{Уууууууух, ти маленьке лайно...} {1656}{}{Урп!} {1657}{}{Це що, мої кишки?} {1658}{}{Я... не можу... дихати...} {1659}{}{Чорт, як боляче!} # 8. Bouncer # Bouncer is a professional. Fighting scum is his business. The opponent is another loser who's caused too much trouble. # # running away # {1700}{}{Я не збираюся вмирати з-за цього!} {1701}{}{Ця робота такого не варто!} {1702}{}{Я звалювати!} {1703}{}{Ось так руйнується моя репута...} {1704}{}{Я з тебе котлету зроблю} {1705}{}{Заберіть мене від цього бовдура} # # moving in to attack # {1706}{}{Ще один хуліган!} {1707}{}{Все, ти нарвався!} {1708}{}{Тобі це з рук не зійде!} {1709}{}{Тільки не в мою зміну!} {1710}{}{Я тебе на порох зітру!} {1711}{}{} # # attacking # {1712}{}{Ось що я роблю з такими жартівниками!} {1713}{}{Вимкніть світло...} {1714}{}{Це тебе відучить заворушення порушувати} {1715}{}{Я тобі покажу!} {1716}{}{} {1717}{}{Подивимося, чого ти стоїш...} {1718}{}{Думаєш, ти влучний стрілець, так?} {1719}{}{Не треба було починати те, що не можеш закінчити} {1720}{}{Ти що думав, що тобі це просто так зійде з рук?} {1721}{}{Я сук кшталт тебе на сніданок їм} # # target being missed # {1722}{}{Облегчаешь мені роботу} {1723}{}{Криві руки, приятель} {1724}{}{Блін, та в тебе і м'язів-то немає!} {1725}{}{Це найкраще, що ти можеш?} {1726}{}{Ти ж цього від мене не чекав, вірно?} {1727}{}{Ну ж, педик, бийся!} # # target hit in head # {1728}{}{У мене ніс зламаний!} {1729}{}{Ай! Щоб тебе!} {1730}{}{Чорт! Боляче!} # # target hit in left arm # {1731}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1732}{}{Я тебе за це замочу!} {1733}{}{Це була помилка} # # target hit in right arm # {1734}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1735}{}{Я тебе за це приділили!} {1736}{}{Це була помилка} # # target hit in torso # # # # target hit in right leg # {1737}{}{Тільки не знову в ногу!} {1738}{}{Ой!} {1739}{}{Це була помилка} # # target hit in left leg # {1740}{}{Уй! Ти що, порізати мене намагаєшся?} {1741}{}{Ой!} {1742}{}{Больнооо...} # # target hit in eyes # {1743}{}{Я нічого не бачу!} {1744}{}{Ух!} {1745}{}{Мені не потрібно тебе бачити, щоб прикінчити!} # # target hit in groin # {1746}{}{Уххххффф! По яйцях!} {1747}{}{Уххххффф! По яйцях!} {1748}{}{Уххххффф! По яйцях!} {1749}{}{Екх! Коштовності мої!} {1750}{}{Екх! Коштовності мої!} {1751}{}{Урп!} # 9. Loser # Loser don't want no trouble. How's he survived so long? # # running away # {1800}{}{Згляньтеся!} {1801}{}{Хто-небудь, допоможіть мені!} {1802}{}{будь Ласка, не треба!} {1803}{}{На допомогу!} {1804}{}{Ааааааааа!} {1805}{}{Згляньтеся!} # # moving in to attack # {1806}{}{Хммм, ее, стій!} {1807}{}{Не подобаються мені такі, як ти...} {1808}{}{Дуже шкода, що до цього дійшло...} {1809}{}{Думаю, мені доведеться захищатися} {1810}{}{Думаю, мені доведеться захищатися} {1811}{}{Дуже шкода, що до цього дійшло...} # # attacking # {1812}{}{Отримуй!} {1813}{}{Не треба було все це затівати!} {1814}{}{Самі напросилися!} {1815}{}{Як тобі це подобається?} {1816}{}{} {1817}{}{Ах ти тварюка!} {1818}{}{Як мені цього не хочеться!} {1819}{}{} {1820}{}{Не хотілося мені цієї бійки, але...} {1821}{}{Ти, хамло!} # # target being missed # {1822}{}{} {1823}{}{Мазило!} {1824}{}{Ух ти, а боляче було б, якщо б попало!} {1825}{}{Ха! А мене ще не вбили!} {1826}{}{Гей! Ти ж можеш мене поранити!} {1827}{}{Ха! А мене ще не вбили!} # # target hit in head # {1828}{}{Моє обличчя! Моє обличчя!} {1829}{}{Ой! Як боляче!} {1830}{}{} # # target hit in left arm # {1831}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1832}{}{Ой!} {1833}{}{У мене рука зламана, ти!} # # target hit in right arm # {1834}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1835}{}{Ва-а-а-а!} {1836}{}{Боже! Моя рука!} # # target hit in torso # {1837}{}{Тов! Як боляче!} {1838}{}{Я зараз втрачу свідомість} {1839}{}{Ух!} {1840}{}{} {1841}{}{Боляче!} {1842}{}{Залиште мене у спокої!} {1843}{}{Охх, боляче!} # # target hit in right leg # {1844}{}{Тов, моя нога} {1845}{}{Моє коліно!} {1846}{}{Ой!} # # target hit in left leg # {1847}{}{Тов, моя нога} {1848}{}{Моє коліно!} {1849}{}{Арррррггггхххх!} # # target hit in eyes # {1850}{}{Я осліп! Боже, я осліп!} {1851}{}{Моє обличчя! Мої очі! Арррргх!} {1852}{}{Мої очі!} # # target hit in groin # {1853}{}{Ooooooooo, мої яйця! Ooooooo...} {1854}{}{Оууу... Пече!} {1855}{}{Урп!} {1856}{}{Оооо! аааооуу...} {1857}{}{Я... не можу... дихати...} {1858}{}{яка біль, Яка біль...} # 10. Berserker # Berserker just want trouble. How's he survived so long? # # running away # {1900}{}{Тікаю, тікаю} {1901}{}{Я ще повернуся!} {1902}{}{Ще зустрінемося, мерзота!} {1903}{}{Було весело, але треба йти!} {1904}{}{Ти за це заплатиш - пізніше!} {1905}{}{Ми скоро повторимо цей номер!} # # moving in to attack # {1906}{}{Я тобі вуха приб'ю до потилиці!} {1907}{}{Свежатинка!} {1908}{}{Це просто свято якесь!} {1909}{}{Я тя переплюну!} {1910}{}{Я тобі вуха приб'ю до потилиці!} {1911}{}{Ти у мене заткнеш пельку навіки!} # # attacking # {1912}{}{} {1913}{}{} {1914}{}{Ласка, не умоляй. Вмирати треба з гідністю.} {1915}{}{Сподіваюся, ти помреш не занадто швидко} {1916}{}{Останні слова є?} {1917}{}{Отримуй!} {1918}{}{Помри! Помри! Помри! Помри! Помри!} {1919}{}{Помри!} {1920}{}{Давай глянемо на твій внутрішній світ...} {1921}{}{Друже, ми тя згодувати собакам.} # # target being missed # {1922}{}{Ти мене навіть зачепити не можеш} {1923}{}{} {1924}{}{Давай, сволота, покажи, як ти вмієш битися!} {1925}{}{Це найкраще, що ти можеш?} {1926}{}{Це буде набагато простіше, ніж здавалося} {1927}{}{Це буде набагато простіше, ніж здавалося} # # target hit in head # {1928}{}{Ось це буде шрам!} {1929}{}{Я зараз ображуся} {1930}{}{Зроби це ще раз, свиня} # # target hit in left arm # {1931}{}{Мене зачепили!} {1932}{}{} {1933}{}{Ти мені руку, бо я тобі шию скручу} # # target hit in right arm # {1934}{}{} {1935}{}{Це просто подряпина...} {1936}{}{А ось за цю руку я ті зара зламаю шию} # # target hit in torso # {1937}{}{} {1938}{}{Уф! Я тебе за це придушу...} {1939}{}{Уф!} {1940}{}{Уф!} {1941}{}{Я люблю тріск зламаних ребер!} {1942}{}{} {1943}{}{Арг!} # # target hit in right leg # {1944}{}{Люблю цей звук, коли кістки ламаються} {1945}{}{} {1946}{}{А ось за ногу я ті зара шию скручу} # # target hit in left leg # {1947}{}{Люблю цей звук, коли кістки ламаються} {1948}{}{} {1949}{}{Ти мені руку, бо я тобі шию скручу} # # target hit in eyes # {1950}{}{Ей, я нічого не бачу} {1951}{}{Я нічого не бачу. Тепер ми типу нарівні} {1952}{}{Мої очі, сука!} # # target hit in groin # {1953}{}{Ык, мій пах!} {1954}{}{Наглий хід} {1955}{}{} {1956}{}{} {1957}{}{Ах ось як ти хочеш} {1958}{}{Ек!} # 11. Peasant # I work the land. Is this is what I get for years of hard work? Some well-armed troublemaker who's making my life miserable? # # running away # {2000}{}{Ласка, нападай на кого-небудь іншого!} {2001}{}{Згляньтеся!} {2002}{}{Хто-небудь, допоможіть мені!} {2003}{}{будь Ласка, не треба!} {2004}{}{} {2005}{}{Я не збираюся вмирати з-за цього!} # # moving in to attack # {2006}{}{Стривай, я тебе дістану...} {2007}{}{} {2008}{}{Гей, ти!} {2009 року}{}{Тебе тут ніхто не чекає} {2010}{}{Ніхто не захопить це місце...} {2011}{}{Ким ти себе уявляєш?} # # attacking # {2012}{}{} {2013}{}{} {2014}{}{Ось так ми чинимо з шкідниками!} {2015}{}{Ти, виродок-мутант!} {2016}{}{} {2017}{}{Я згодую тебе собакам} {2018}{}{Це тебе навчить!} {2019}{}{Чудово. Тобі вдалося напроситися.} {2020}{}{Ти, тварина!} {2021}{}{} # # target being missed # {2022}{}{} {2023}{}{Зустрічаються і браміни розумніший тебе} {2024}{}{Тьху!} {2025}{}{Зуби про мене обломаешь} {2026}{}{Хвала богам} {2027}{}{Промах!} # # target hit in head # {2028}{}{А щоб їх через коліно!} {2029}{}{Ааааархрхрх!} {2030}{}{Ууу!} # # target hit in left arm # {2031}{}{Агггх! Моя рука} {2032}{}{Моя рука!} {2033}{}{Ой!} # # target hit in right arm # {2034}{}{Агггх! Моя рука} {2035}{}{Моя рука!} {2036}{}{Ой!} # # target hit in torso # {2037}{}{Ой!} {2038}{}{Це було боляче...} {2039}{}{Аргх!} {2040}{}{Ух!} {2041}{}{} {2042}{}{Уф!} {2043}{}{Ой!} # # target hit in right leg # {2044}{}{Ааааагх! Моя нога} {2045}{}{Моя нога!} {2046}{}{Моя нога!} # # target hit in left leg # {2047}{}{Ааааагх! Моя нога} {2048}{}{Моя нога!} {2049}{}{Ой!} # # target hit in eyes # {2050}{}{Аггггх! Я нічого не бачу!} {2051}{}{Будь ти проклятий!} {2052}{}{Мій очей!} # # target hit in groin # {2053}{}{х} {2054}{}{Уууууууууууууу!} {2055}{}{Я... не можу... дихати...} {2056}{}{} {2057}{}{яка біль, Яка біль...} {2058}{}{Чорт!} # 12. Careful # I don't want to fight. Just let me walk away. # # running away # {2100}{}{Мене тут немає!} {2101}{}{Пощади! Пощади!} {2102}{}{будь Ласка, не треба!} {2103}{}{На допомогу!} {2104}{}{} {2105}{}{Більше так заважати не буду} # # moving in to attack # {2106}{}{} {2107}{}{} {2108}{}{Я і справді не хочу цього робити} {2109}{}{Доведеться тебе отколошматить} {2110}{}{Я і справді не хочу цього робити} {2111}{}{Сподіваюся, мені не сильно дісталося} # # attacking # {2112}{}{} {2113}{}{Самі напросилися!} {2114}{}{Ну, я битися не хотів, але...} {2115}{}{} {2116}{}{І навіщо ти це затіяв?} {2117}{}{Як мені цього не хочеться!} {2118}{}{Нічого особистого, просто є патрони...} {2119}{}{Сподіваюся, я тебе не дуже сильно припечатав} {2120}{}{Сам розумієш, не я це почав} {2121}{}{} # # target being missed # {2122}{}{Тьху!} {2123}{}{Це і справді необов'язково} {2124}{}{Гей! Ти ж можеш мене поранити!} {2125}{}{Не лізь у бійку} {2126}{}{Насильство ніколи не може нічого вирішити} {2127}{}{Не твій сьогодні день} # # target hit in head # {2128}{}{Тільки не по обличчю!} {2129}{}{Ай, голова!} {2130}{}{Ух! Моє вухо!} # # target hit in left arm # {2131}{}{Ой, моя рука} {2132}{}{Ух!} {2133}{}{У мене рука зламана, ти!} # # target hit in right arm # {2134}{}{Ой, моя рука} {2135}{}{Ух-х!} {2136}{}{У мене рука зламана, ти!} # # target hit in torso # # # # target hit in right leg # {2137}{}{Тов, моя нога} {2138}{}{Моє коліно!} {2139}{}{Уй! Ногу зламав!} # # target hit in left leg # {2140}{}{Тов, моя нога} {2141}{}{Моє коліно!} {2142}{}{Уй! Ногу зламав!} # # target hit in eyes # {2143}{}{Я осліп!} {2144}{}{Плачу кривавими сльозами!} {2145}{}{Больнооо...} # # target hit in groin # {2146}{}{Oooooo, мої яйця!} {2147}{}{} {2148}{}{} {2149}{}{Я... не можу... дихати...} {2150}{}{Яйця мої!} {2151}{}{Уууу! Мені треба прилягти...} # 13. Super Mutant # We are Chosen! You are dead! # # running away # {2200}{}{Біжимо!} {2201}{}{Тобі мене не вбити!} {2202}{}{Я ще повернуся!} {2203}{}{Мої друзі з тобою впораються!} {2204}{}{Ти за це поплатишся - пізніше!} {2205}{}{Ми Обрані! Ти помреш пізніше!} # # moving in to attack # {2206}{}{Твоя смерть іде!} {2207}{}{Годину твій пробив!} {2208}{}{Людська зброя не може принести мені шкода!} {2209}{}{Ти будеш страждати! Сильно страждати!} {2210}{}{Я розмелюють черепа пальцями!} {2211}{}{Ми - майбутнє, ми сміємося над тобою!} # # attacking # {2212}{}{Це кінець!} {2213}{}{Тепер тебе ніхто не врятує!} {2214}{}{Тепер ти помреш!} {2215}{}{Тепер ти помреш вогненної смертю!} {2216}{}{Сьогодні ти підеш у Пекло!} {2217}{}{Я вбиваю зі сміхом} {2218}{}{Твоя кров - вино для мене!} {2219}{}{Тепер ти помреш!} {2220}{}{Так ти помреш!} {2221}{}{Страждай, людина!} # # target being missed # {2222}{}{Чому ти опираєшся?} {2223}{}{Це все, на що здатна людина?} {2224}{}{У тебе немає сили!} {2225}{}{Я надорву живіт від сміху!} {2226}{}{І це був удар?} {2227}{}{Ти - ніщо!} # # target hit in head # {2228}{}{А-а-а! Моє обличчя!} {2229}{}{Моє обличчя! Ти за це відповіси!} {2230}{}{А-а-а! Я розірву тебе на шматочки!} # # target hit in left arm # {2231}{}{А-а-а!} {2232}{}{І це ти називаєш болем? Смішно!} {2233}{}{А-а! Та я тобі за це шию скручу!} # # target hit in right arm # {2234}{}{А-а-а!} {2235}{}{І це ти називаєш болем? Смішно!} {2236}{}{А-а! Та я тобі за це шию скручу!} # # target hit in torso # {2237}{}{Аргх!} {2238}{}{Гррр!} {2239}{}{Це була помилка - твоя!} {2240}{}{Аргх!} {2241}{}{Гррр!} {2242}{}{Ха-ха-ха-ха! Думаєш, це біль?!} {2243}{}{А-арр!} # # target hit in right leg # {2244}{}{А-а-а! Моя нога} {2245}{}{І це ти називаєш болем? Смішно!} {2246}{}{Аааааагххх! Я зламаю тебе як прутик!} # # target hit in left leg # {2247}{}{А-а-а! Моя нога} {2248}{}{Думаєш, це біль? Смішно!} {2249}{}{А-а-а! Та я тобі за це шию скручу!} # # target hit in eyes # {2250}{}{А-а-а! Жалюгідний чоловічок! Я нічого не бачу!} {2251}{}{А-а-а! Боляче! Що ж ти робиш!} {2252}{}{А-а-а! Я буду катувати тебе тиждень!} # # target hit in groin # {2253}{}{Це людська слабкість!} {2254}{}{Ти не зможеш завдати мені шкоди!} {2255}{}{Дурний чоловічок!} {2256}{}{Чому ти на мене нападаешь?} {2257}{}{Твоя смерть буде болісною, чоловічок!} {2258}{}{За це ти помреш...} # 14. Nightkin # We are the Chosen of the Master and all must bow before us. (Damn these are bastards really arrogant); my interpretation is that these boys are smarter and more cunning than garden variety super mutants. # # running away # {2300}{}{Назад! Тому!} {2301}{}{Творець знищить тебе за це!} {2302}{}{Це ще не кінець!} {2303}{}{Помста Творця вразить тебе!} {2304}{}{Ти за це заплатиш пізніше--!} {2305}{}{Завтра я пожру твоє серце!} # # moving in to attack # {2306}{}{Твоя смерть неминуча} {2307}{}{Ти викликав гнів вищої раси, тепер ти за це заплатиш!} {2308}{}{Я йду до моїм ворогам зі Священним полум'ям!} {2309}{}{Ті, хто стають на шляху Єдності, повинні бути зметені!} {2310}{}{Смерть ворогам Творця!} {2311}{}{Ми - майбутнє, твоє місце - на смітнику історії!} # # attacking # {2312}{}{Це кінець!} {2313}{}{Тепер тебе не врятує ні бог, ні людина!} {2314}{}{Вирушай в могилу!} {2315}{}{Це дотик Творця!} {2316}{}{Сьогодні ти підеш у Пекло!} {2317}{}{Ти помреш від моєї руки} {2318}{}{В ім'я Творця, помри!} {2319}{}{Це буде смертельний удар!} {2320}{}{Я спалю тебе Священним полум'ям!} {2321}{}{Страждай, людина!} # # target being missed # {2322}{}{Жалюгідний чоловічок! Що ти можеш?} {2323}{}{І це найкраще, що можуть чоловічки?} {2324}{}{Твої удари так само слабкі, як і твій дух!} {2325}{}{Це була твоя остання помилка} {2326}{}{Творець захищає мене від Ворогів своїх!} {2327}{}{Ти не можеш пошкодити Обраному} # # target hit in head # {2328}{}{Ти за це заплатиш!} {2329}{}{Ти за це заплатиш!} {2330}{}{Ааааргххх! Я тебе порву на шматки!} # # target hit in left arm # {2331}{}{Ааааргххх! Моя рука} {2332}{}{Ааааргххх! Мене не так легко побити!} {2333}{}{Ааааргххх! Я тобі всі кістки переламаю} # # target hit in right arm # {2334}{}{Ааааргххх! Моя рука} {2335}{}{Ааааргххх! Мене не так легко побити!} {2336}{}{Ааааргххх! Ти за це поплатишся} # # target hit in torso # {2337}{}{Аргх!} {2338}{}{Блб!} {2339}{}{Творець!} {2340}{}{Ти мене принизив...} {2341}{}{Аргх!} {2342}{}{Гррр!} # # target hit in right leg # {2343}{}{А-а-а! Моя нога} {2344}{}{Ааааргххх! Мене не так легко побити!} {2345}{}{Ааааргххх! Я тебе знищу за це!} # # target hit in left leg # {2346}{}{А-а-а! Моя нога} {2347}{}{Ааааргххх! Мене не так легко побити!} {2348}{}{Ааааргххх! Я тебе за це размажу!} # # target hit in eyes # {2349}{}{Ааааргххх! Нікчемний чоловічок! Ти мене засліпив!} {2350}{}{Ааааргххх! Боляче! Що ти зробив?!} {2351}{}{Ааааргххх! Ти заслужив вже довгі дні солодкої агонії!} # # target hit in groin # {2352}{}{Я не поділяю цю людську слабкість!} {2353}{}{Мої стегна сильніше твоїх, людино!} {2354}{}{Що за жалюгідні прийоми, чоловічок!} {2355}{}{Сам Творець захищає мене, чоловічок!} {2356}{}{Твоя смерть буде ще більш болісною, чоловічок!} {2357}{}{Ууф! Здається, прийшла пора перевірити твої слабкі сторони} # 15. Children, Brainwashed (Cathedral) # The Master protects us, and none may bring us death or even suffering! # # running away # {2400}{}{Творець! Навіщо ти мене залишив!} {2401}{}{Творець помститься за мене!} {2402}{}{Творець прости мене, потрібно відступити!} {2403}{}{Ти не боїшся відплати?} {2404}{}{Священне полум'я, захисти мене!} {2405}{}{Допоможи мені, Творець, допоможи!} # # moving in to attack # {2406}{}{Недруги Творця повинні горіти в Священному полум'я!} {2407}{}{Недруги Творця повинні загинути!} {2408}{}{Єдність прийде!} {2409}{}{Кров Чад буде отмщена!} {2410}{}{Світ воздвигнется на крові недругів!} de:COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout) en:COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout) ru:COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout) Категорія:Ігрові файли Fallout